


Baby blanket

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Why?, and on painkillers, combination of my two aus because I'm trash, it's not canon for either au, lady of the lake x changing light, morgana and barbara are one person, trollhunter walter strickler, will regret posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Walter finds an old baby blanket. Some revelations follow.





	Baby blanket

She wasn’t quite sure what she should do about the man who currently cried in their living room. Walt held a baby blanket was green with puppy pattern. For a minute she thought about lying, telling her husband that it was merely a coincidence. Then she remembered that the blanket was hand-made.

 

She should not have kept it. She was not going to take anything that linked the baby with his parents but that night when she took him quickly became very cold and a blanket she took with her turned out to not be enough. The father almost begged her to take it. When she arrived home she tried to take the blanket away but Jim would not stop crying every time she tried that.

 

She was careful. Casting alternating memory spell on James was easy. The same goes for veiling spell she cast on Walt.

 

No that it mattered now. Walt’s gaze would not meet her eyes as he held the blanket close to bis chest.

 

It may have been foolish to marry him. Crazy even. But what was love if not craziness?

 

‘Why?’ he asked still not looking at her.

 

‘”Why” what?’

 

‘Why haven’t you told me the truth?’ his voice unusually weak.

 

‘Would it change anything? Would you love Jim or me any different?’

 

‘Jim is my child no matter what. I loved him like mine own even before I found out and I’ll no matter what.’ Walt’s voice rose in power ‘But you? You… You’ve made me like this! You cast spells and exposed me to sunlight until I became this! A mutant that humans fear and trolls find disgusting. I didn’t ask to become a changeling!’

 

She tried to say something but he cut her off.

 

‘And then you took my son. You’ve told me he’s going to learn the art of sorcery from you but it looks like it wasn’t the case!’ he paused ‘I’m thankful he lives away from the order. I really am. But I’ve missed his first words and steps and… Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’

 

‘I’m not the only one who kept secrets… You didn’t tell me about being a changeling.’

 

‘How could being a changeling compare with casting the veiling spell, so I couldn’t recognize my own son and making me like this? You, as Pale Lady, should be aware of what I am!’

 

‘I never said I was unaware. It’s just..’ she paused to look at the man she married and kept in the dark for so long ‘I used one of my bowls. I’ve seen him working for Merlin and becoming a Trollhunter. It looks like the universe played a joke on me.’

 

‘What am I supposed to do? Beg you for forgiveness on my knees?’ the first changeling Trollhunter asked.

 

‘You’ve betrayed me and your kind!’ she hissed ‘How could you turn against me? Haven’t I given you the power to walk the surface? Haven’t I given you a purpose? Am I not your wife?’

 

‘Pale Lady has taken me from my parents and tortured me! I don’t remember a lot from my childhood but I remember how much those spells hurt or how Pale Lady would put me directly in the sunlight covered in… I still don’t know what! Light brought pain but that clear unguent kept me form turning into stone. She was so kind after those treatment. How she hugged me and used wet cloth to sooth my heated skin… Do you realize how long it took me to understand that it wasn’t normal? And that was you!’ tears threatened to leave his eyes again ‘Why?’

 

Why did you made me become this? Why haven’t you told me who Jim is? Why have you used Ceiling spell on me? Why have you married me? Why would you create changeling? Why?

 

He did not ask those questions instead he looked at her for the first time since they started this talk. Pale Lady, their goddess, their maker, their mother. Changelings’ purpose was to save her. Barbara, his love, his live, his sun and moon, his wife. The same person. Mother. Wife. He wanted to scream.

 

Those electric blue eyes focused on him.

 

‘Merlin was wrong.’ she stated ‘There was only one way to truly connect trolls and humans. If it wasn’t for him war wouldn’t happened.’

 

She smiled to him. A smile he cherished for years now made him sick.

 

‘I still don’t understand how could you become his champion. By changeling law you should be sentenced to death.’

 

‘Then kill me.’ he says ‘I won’t fight back or run.’

 

For few horrifying seconds nothing happened. Witch and changeling looked at each other waiting for the other to start. He gritted his teeth as she rose her hand. A faint yellow light glowed from her fingers. A mere shadow of what he remembers. She looks in his wet eyes and hesitates. Before any of them could make a move third person entered the room

 

‘Stop!’ Jim was crying as he looked first at his mother and then at his father, he turned his gaze to Barbara again ‘What are you doing, Mom? You weren’t going to…?’ he can’t finish that sentence.

 

‘No.’ she said honestly as she lowed her arm, yellow light disappearing from her fingers.

 

Neither of them knew what to do.

 

Barbra could not stand that accusatory look in Jim’s eyes or the fact that Walt would not look at her again.

 

Walt did not know how to connect these two women into one person. Both took very special and yet different places in his heart. Places that conflicted with each other.

 

Part of Jim regretted not going to Toby like his dad asked him to. His dad. His _biological_ dad.

 

Jim’s mother. Pale Lady. Morgana. Creator of changelings.

 

Jim’s father. A changeling. The Trollhunter. Traitor to his kind and creator.

 

Family matters were always difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell. ;)


End file.
